softwarefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Trisquel
| latest_test_version = | latest_test_date = | kernel_type = Monolithic | ui = GNOME | license = Free software licenses | working_state = Current | website = trisquel.uvigo.es | supported_platforms = x86, x86-64 | updatemodel = APT | package_manager = dpkg }} Trisquel GNU/Linux is a version of the GNU operating system using the Linux kernel. The main goal of the project is the production of a fully free as in speech system that provides strong support for the galician language -but including English, Spanish, catalonian and basque support as wellTrisquel GNU/Linux characteristics (es). Trisquel's name comes from the celtic symbol -named triskelion or triskele in English- consisting of three interlocked spirals. The project's logo depicts a triskelion made of the union of three Debian swirls, as a sign of recognition to the project it's based in. The project was born in 2004 with the sponsorship of the University of Vigo, and officially presented in April 2005 with Richard Stallman, founder of the GNU project, as a special guesthttp://www.lavozdegalicia.es/hemeroteca/2005/04/28/3679855.shtml. It was originally developed as a Debian based distribution, but the repositories where changed to Ubuntu with the 2.0 release, in the summer of 2008. The project hosts its own repositories, a derivative -proprietary software clean- version of Ubuntu's main and universe components. The differences include the removal of all non-free packages, the substitution of the original linux kernel with a blob-free version, and the addition of several packages. By December 11, 2008, Trisquel GNU/Linux was included by the Free Software Foundation in the list of free GNU/Linux distributions http://www.gnu.org/links/links.html#FreeGNULinuxDistributions Free GNU/Linux distributions list] available at the GNU webpage, following the verification process taken to ensure the commitment of the Trisquel development team and community to promoting and distributing only 100% free software. Differences between Trisquel and Ubuntu The main difference is the strict filter that Trisquel applies to what software packages should be distributed, endorsing the Free Software Foundation four freedoms rule to exclude non-free software. This commitment leads to the removal of firmware blobs and other pieces of software, as well as to the fact that no support is given to the inclusion of non-free bits at the project's forums and documentation. From a practical point of view, the most noticeable changes are the focused set of preinstalled software, the non-standard desktop configuration -using only one deskbar instead of GNOME defaults- and the original artwork, designed to be clean and elegant. Editions There are three main editions of the distribution available for download. The one called simply Trisquel is intended for home and personal use. There is Trisquel Edu, for all-age schools, and Trisquel Pro, for small business. All of them are available in 32 and 64 bit iso images, all of them recordable in a standard CDr except for the Pro Editions, which due to their size must be recorded in a DVDr. All editions include this common software: * Linux kernel 2.6.24 * GNOME 2.22 desktop environment. * Mozilla Firefox 3.0 web browser. * OpenOffice.org 2.4 office productivity suite. Trisquel The main edition of the distribution is designed for home use, including networking, multimedia, design and office productivity software, as well as some games. It includes a media center application, and the ability to play protected dvds and most video and audio formats out of the box. Trisquel Edu On September 21st 2008, the first release candidate of this educational tool was made public. It's based upon the project's previous experiences in educational software -due to its origins as a university sponsored project, Trisquel's early versions included a big amount of scientific, engineering and teaching tools-, and includes several school oriented technologies, as the LTSP environment and the iTALC classroom management system. It has also support for low-cost digital whiteboards, using a LCD projector and a Nintendo Wii Remote, with customized free software that allows for the replacement of costly hardware solutions. Trisquel Pro Trisquel Pro, as it's called in Spanish, is a small business oriented operating system. It includes a pack of enterprise management software, as Abanq, OpenbravoPOS, and GNUCash among others. It's mainly intended for the Spanish market, as some of the accounting software included is designed to match the Spanish tax regulations, but most of the applications included can be used worldwide. The application collection is completed with several all-purpose tools including a graphical firewall, antivirus -for the scanning of Windows partitions and Wine applications- and a automated backup system. It was officially released at the international multimedia and communications show SIMO on November 2007http://www.hermestrans.com/en/images/descargas/medios/Extra%20SIMO_06-11-2007.pdf. External links * Official Web site (in English) * Official Web site (in Spanish) * Official Web site (in Galician) References * Trisquel 2.1 announcement - trisquel.uvigo.es, July 24, 2008, retrieved September 21, 2008 * Trisquel characteristics - trisquel.uvigo.es, retrieved September 21, 2008 * Richard Stallman, defensor del software libre, sorprendió a los universitarios - La Voz de Galicia, April 28, 2008, retrieved November 26, 2008 * Free GNU/Linux distributions list - gnu.org, December 11, 2008, retrieved December 11, 2008 * SIMO 2007, p.6 - El Pais, November 6, 2007, retrieved November 26, 2008 Category:Linux distributions Ubuntu-based distributions Category:Ubuntu (operating system) derivatives es:Trisquel GNU/Linux